


Intertwined

by hannahindie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flut?, I don't know, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, cas x reader, smuff?, spn fanfic, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform, those sound dirtier than the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahindie/pseuds/hannahindie
Summary: Cas realizes just how much he feels for the reader after they finally have a night together. He spends the morning showing her exactly what he thinks





	Intertwined

Cas has seen many wondrous things in the millenia he has existed. He’s seen men rise from the ashes and dust, watched great civilizations built with magnificent fanfare only to collapse into rubble. He has fought in battles both great and small, seen nations fight together and against each other. He has seen humans grow, and watched them explore, even finding their way to the sky.

He has watched all of this with a kind of awe, a benign curiosity, but nothing, _nothing_ , will compare to watching her sleep.

The light from the rising sun shines through the thin curtains and her skin practically glistens as it catches the minuscule hairs on her arm. He thanks his father for the ability to see such detail, things that the human eye could never perceive, because he wishes they could see her the way he does.

She is warm against him, her feet tangled with his and her hair spread across his chest, and he can see a hundred different shades in the soft strands. There are times he wishes he could also sleep, but, then, in these moments…there was not enough time in the day to fully appreciate every curve, every freckle and scar. His fingers brush along her bare shoulder, barely gliding over her, and he watches as small bumps form, following his touch along her arm. 

The sheet has fallen away and is pooled around her waist, exposing the full slope of her breast pressed against him, her chest rising and falling in even breaths as she sleeps. It is mesmerizing, and he isn’t sure how long he has been lying there, watching the simple movement. His hand wanders down her arm, to her elbow and back up, then slips over to her breast, his thumb tracing along the pebbled flesh as he goes in gentle circles.

She buries her face closer to his chest, nuzzling against him as she shifts, and he finds a comfort in the movement. Though he normally isn’t one to seek out safety in another being, he has found it in her, a shelter from heaven and hell and everything in between. He feels an ache in his chest as he stares down at her, how her long lashes cast shadows on her cheek, and he leans down and gives her a gentle kiss, his lips brushing her eyelid so carefully he almost doesn’t touch her.

Her eyes flutter open and she looks up at him sleepily and smiles, “Hi.”

“Hello.”

“What time is it?”

“Just past sunrise.”

“Mmm…” she stretches, rolling over as she arches her back and stretches her arms and legs out. He feasts on the sight, refraining from touching her until he knows she wants him to. Her eyes are shut but she smiles, a small one that turns up the corner of her mouth. “You’re staring at me.”  

He smiles back, “Yes, I am.”

She opens one eye and looks at him, her arms over her head, “Is there a reason you’re staring at me?”

He rolls over so that he’s holding himself above her, hands on either side of her head, but still not touching. “It is my duty to admire the beautiful things my father created.”

She laughs, and he thinks the sound is even more beautiful than the heavenly host. “Smooth, Wings, very smooth.” She grabs his hips and pulls him flush with her, giving him a coy smile. “I think that maybe you have another reason.”

He leans down and kisses along her neck, sweeping her hair out of his way as he moves down and across her collar bone, “I do not know what you are talking about.”

“Mmhmm…sure. So last night doesn’t have anything to do with it?”

He tilts his head, his eyes narrowing, “I am not sure I understand.”

She arches her back, pushing against him and biting her lip when she feels him against her. “You mean after months of us dancing around this, you’re not wanting more?”

“I would be lying if I said I was not anxious for you to wake.” He kisses her, a gentle brush of his lips against hers. “I have waited my entire existence for _something_. Since I discovered my own free will, watched humans love each other with reckless abandon, I ached to understand why. And then I met you, and the things that I questioned, the things that did not make sense, suddenly did. If I could lay here, intertwined with you, for the rest of our days, I would accept that fate in an instant.” He kisses her again, deeper this time, his tongue sweeping along her bottom lip and he smiles against her, “I could write novels about how sweet you taste. But, since we do not have eternity to lay here, I think I am going to make the most of it.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

His eyes lock with hers and, for a moment, he realizes what it must feel like to be left breathless. “I am going to savor every moment.” He pulls the sheet away from her slowly, letting it drift in soft waves at the foot of the bed, then leans back on his haunches and tilts his head as he stares at her.

“What?”

He grasps her ankles and slides his hands up over her calves, past her thighs, then stops at her hips, his thumbs creating dimples in the soft flesh. He looks up at her, his eyes traveling slowly to meet her gaze, and lets the feeling wash over him; what he realizes is love. He has known a variation of this feeling, recently associating it with how he feels for Dean and Sam, but this is different. This is even more consuming, a fierce, nearly overwhelming need to protect her over everything else, regardless of the consequences.

“I love you.” He whispers it, not positive that she even heard him. He isn’t sure if it’s too soon, if he has made a mistake in blurting it out. He begins to worry when she just looks at him, wide eyed and silent.

“I love you, too,” she says with a kind of wonder as her eyes search his. He moves up her body, his hands leaving her hips and traveling up her sides and to her breasts. She sighs when he cradles them, gently squeezing before lowering his head and drawing one of her stiff nipples into his mouth.

He swirls his tongue, sucking gently, and he feels her fingers bury in his hair, grasping as she moans quietly at the motion. “Cas…”

He switches sides, kneading her breast gently as he suckles the other one, nipping and tracing his tongue around the pebbled peak. He is trying to take his time, but the sinful sounds coming from her mouth are making it difficult. He releases her with a quiet pop, then moves downward, trailing kisses down the valley between her breasts, down her stomach, and planting small ones on her hips, nipping gently at the soft skin and leaving tiny bruises.

“Cas, please,” she mewls, wiggling her hips in an effort to find some kind of friction.

“I said I intend to savor every moment. Which means I will be taking my time.”

He spreads her legs, grabbing behind her knees so that he can hook them over his shoulders as he lowers himself further. He kisses the insides of her thighs, working his way closer and closer to her mound. Her hips buck up again and he pushes her back down, gripping her tightly as his mouth brushes over her. “We went very quickly last night.” He licks a slow, steady stripe along her folds, using the tip of his tongue to just barely part her entrance before swirling it around her clit. He closes his eyes as he relishes the sweetness of her, her arousal like honey dripping onto his tongue. “I want to learn every part of you, find what gives you the most pleasure.” His tongue moves back down, pushing further inside her as he moves back and forth. He curls his tongue as he pulls out, flicking it against her clit once, twice, three times, before slipping a long digit inside of her.

She groans, gripping the sheets as she tries to control herself. “That’s perfect, don’t stop…” she trails off as he adds a second finger and curls them towards himself.

“Tell me what to do, Y/N.” He adds his tongue to his thrusting fingers, sucking her clit between his full lips, flicking it with his tongue.

“Do whatever you want, anything, just do something. Please Cas…”

He pulls away from her, and she whimpers, disappointed in the sudden emptiness she feels. That soon disappears when he slips between her open legs, barely pressing his cock against her entrance. He puts his hands on either side of her head, his lips next to her ear.

“Say my full name.”

“Mmmm…what?”

“I want you to say my full name. Say it.” He pushes a little harder into her and she gasps.

“Castiel…”

He slips inch by tortuous inch, “Say it louder.” He pushes in suddenly and she goes from gripping the sheets to digging her nails into his back.

“Castiel!” she cries out and he stills, letting her adjust to him. It is nearly impossible for him to not just lose control, but he forces himself to move slowly. He pulls out then pushes back in, methodical movements specifically to test what makes her moan, what makes her cry out for more. “Please, move,” she asks with a strangled moan. “I need you to move.”

He does as she asks, moving faster as he reaches down to circle her clit with his thumb. The room is silent aside from breathy moans and skin hitting skin. He can feel her begin to clench around him, and he drops his forehead against hers, “Y/N…”

“Flip me over,” she whispers, her hand against his cheek. “I want…I want you to fuck me from behind.”

He leans into her, then turns his head and kisses her palm. He pulls out, his cock aching to be back inside of her, and flips her over onto her stomach. She lays flat, her arms above her head as she waits for his next move. He pulls her hair away from the back of her neck and moves it over her shoulder, exposing her back. He leans forward and kisses just under her hairline, moving down her spine.

She gives a happy sigh, “That feels good.”

Cas flattens his palms against her back, his thumbs close to the middle, then moves outwards, smoothing them out towards her shoulders before moving back in. He moves down, trailing his hands along as he goes. He wants to feel _all_ of her, wants to memorize what her skin feels like against his, what she tastes like, where every freckle and scar are. His hands move to her hips, digging in as he lifts her ass up and he sits up on his knees.

He lines up with her entrance, then slowly sinks in, “You feel very good.”

She moans and laughs at the same time, “So do you.” Her head drops to the mattress, “So, so good.”

He leans over her, trailing kisses down her back as he moves, dragging along her sensitive walls and drawing out breathy moans as he picks up speed.

He can feel her beginning to flutter around him, and he finally loses control, slamming into her over and over again, practically growling with every thrust.

“Cas, I’m going to come,” she pants out, meeting his thrusts with her own desperate movements.

“ _Castiel_ …and you are not going to come just yet. I want us to come together…I want to see your face when it happens.” He pulls out and she wants to weep she is so close. He rolls over onto his back, shifting her so that she is straddling him. Her dripping cunt is resting on his shaft, and she moves up and down it, sliding along it as she grasps her breasts.

“You want me to ride you, Castiel?” He nods, his eyes heavy as he watches her move. She bites her lip, pinching her nipple as she fondles herself, and she can feel his hardness twitching against her, “Do you want to feel how my walls clench around you when I come?”

“Yes, more than anything.”

She reaches down and grasps his cock, hot and straining in her hand, then slowly lowers herself onto it. She hisses at the familiar burn as he slowly disappears inside of her, then begins to bounce up and down, leaning back on her palms as she swirls her hips.

Cas is in awe as he watches her move, her breasts bouncing with each movement, the light sheen of sweat glistening in the morning light, the way her head falls back, her eyes shut and lips parted ever so slightly.

“Cas, I’m so close, please…”

“Not yet. Together, Y/N.”

She opens her eyes and smiles at him wickedly. Without breaking eye contact, she balances herself on one hand, and repositions her free one right above his cock. As she slides up and down, she wraps her hand around him and squeezes tightly, fucking him with her hand and her cunt. Cas’ head tilts back and he swallows thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Look at me, Castiel.”

He looks at her again, and groans when he sees her hand shift from him to her clit, rubbing and swirling around her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her movement spreads her open more, and the sight of his cock sliding in and out of her, the accompanying wet thrusts are too much.

“I am very close, Y/N. So close…” He can feel her tighten around him as her fingers and his dick work her closer to the edge.

She lets out a strangled cry, and her climax pulls Cas along with her. He growls out her name, gripping her hips so tightly as he thrusts into her that he is sure there will be bruises the next day. She collapses on top of him, her head to his chest as he grows soft inside of her. He wraps his arms around her then slowly rolls her off of him. She curls up into his side, nuzzling him.

“Did you learn what you wanted to learn?”

Cas nods, brushing her hair from her sweaty forehead, “I believe I did learn a lot, though I am always ready to further my…education.” He presses a kiss to her forehead, lingering as he tries to memorize everything about this moment.

“That’s good.” She yawns, and drapes her arm over his waist, “I vote we stay in bed all day.”

Cas smiles, leaning his head back on his pillow, “I think that is a very good idea.” She quickly falls asleep again, and Cas keeps a silent watch over her as she dreams.


End file.
